1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of information handling system peripherals, and more particularly to post factory dynamic application selection.
2. Description of the Related Services
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One aspect of information handling systems relates to the marketing and supply of information handling systems such as computer systems along with pre-loaded software applications or services. Known information handling system suppliers such as Dell, Inc. provide software via the same channel as their computer systems. The information handling system software market continues to grow in complexity. It is known for information handling system suppliers to bundle existing software (e.g., music, photography, security, etc.) solutions with the information handling systems. One example of a service that is loaded onto the information handling system is an internet service provider (ISP) server. An issue relating to an internet service provider service is how the information handling system will access the internet, either at the customer's home or while the information handling system is away from the customer's home, as is often the case with portable information handling systems.
The access market continues to become more complex with multiple access modes available, a method for providing customers with the correct software based on the system configuration information such as network connection speeds is needed. This information about the type of access connection is often not available in the factory when the information handling system is fabricated. Known manufacturing methods address this issue by installing all possible software solutions during the fabrication process and providing messages to customers regarding how to select the best software for a particular type of access connection. As software applications become more complex and the supplier provides more options, providing multiple messages to the customer can provide a poor customer experience.
What is needed is a method for enabling dynamic selection of an appropriate application based upon the access mode selected by the customer.